


C-Captain...? C-Can I S-Sleep With You?

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, mention of Erwin Smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren seeks comfort in the arms of his Captain when he is afraid!





	C-Captain...? C-Can I S-Sleep With You?

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was requested;  
> 
>
>> Bre  
> I LOVE EREN SO MUCH!! Everyone is so cute in this I loved it. I’m such a sucker for cute Eren fanfics you don’t know. Would you write something fluffy about Eren having nightmares and Levi letting him sleep in his bed or something lol. I’ve been craving something sweet. Thank you!! Keep up the good work!!
> 
> It took me a few hours to make this when I started, I hope you guys like it because I’m not sure I like it... *looks at in disappointment*
> 
> And I’m still not very good with dialogue, to me it’s hard not to make it so stilted, any tip for me?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Eren Jaeger looked up at the sky when he heard a rumble and the sky was slowly turning grey above them. He gave a stifled big yawn. Having been on a mission all day with Captain Levi and Major Hanji Zoe was a bit tiresome, especially when one of them was running around enthusiastic shrieking their head off with all the different stuff they could lay their hands on.

Hanji was down in the dirt once again, having found something that caught their attention and was now digging with their bare hands, but Eren decided that he rather not clean the rooms again he spent the morning to clean in the abandoned ruins of a once town. So he gave them a shovel he had packed just in this case.

Captain Levi looked at Hanji digging through that dirt with a wrinkle of his nose and actually looked revealed when Eren had given Hanji the shovel. He too, rather keep the place they were sleeping in as clean as possible so they didn’t have to clean it again, or possibly find another place to sleep until the expedition was over.

“Captain, I believe we need to get inside, it will start to rain soon.” Eren said with worry painting his voice. Levi looked up and saw The Brat gnawing at his lip in worry, making his already soft pink lips be a bit plumper and take on a soft red look.

Captain Levi looked up and saw that The Brat was right, if they didn’t make it inside soon they would be caught in a what looked like a heavy downpour.

In this moment he really despised Eyebrows, he didn’t understand why he had to go, he didn’t even want to be there. Levi had planned to do nothing this weekend, just to stay back and relax with his favorite wine of all things, but no! Instead, he was babysitting The Brat and Shitty Glasses.

“Oi! You Shitty Foureyes! Are you finished?! We need to get inside, and if you can’t get the box up now, try again tomorrow! It won’t go anywhere!” He said with a growl and stalked towards Hanji and they nodded and stabbed the shovel next to the box so they could find it next day.

Hanji to looked up at the sky and could see that there would be a heavy downpour this night. They were quite happy actually with this mission.

Erwin had found this place by accident but hadn’t had the time to explore the ruins of what had once been a big town. And they all had been very grateful that some of the bigger houses had been intact and they all got a bed to sleep in.

They laughed a bit because as soon as they had arrived and realized they had to spend one night or two their little Ravioli had put Their little Titan to clean up the place with him. They decided to spare them both for cleaning again and started to remove as much mud and dirt from their person as much as possible.

All three of them started making their way back to the house they had sought shelter in. And lucky they did, because not five minutes later when they arrived at the house, it started to rain. It was a heavy downpour and it looked like they would be stuck there until it stopped. Luckily they also managed to get the horses protected and dry as well.

Eren had brought out some towels if needed and laid them out in what looked to be a kitchen. He sighed. It looked like he had to do with the dry food again. If the kitchen had been usable he would have cooked something, but in this state, it would just poison them, and he wasn’t risking that.

“Oi, Brat, what are you doing in this filthy kitchen?” Captain Levi asked when walked by and Eren just sighed in disappointment.

“I was going to see if the kitchen was usable, but it looks like I was wrong. I was thinking, with this heavy downpour, we might be stuck here for some days.” he answered and started cleaning the kitchen. But inside Eren was a bit afraid. No one knew of his fright for thunderstorms, and this rain could lead to that, he didn’t know what to do if that were to happen. He felt ashamed of himself.

Ever since he had been just about 5 he have had this fright for thunderstorms and storms in general, because he had gotten lost when he was with his father, and during that time he had looked for shelter in the woods, but it was unlucky that he was caught outside with a raging thunderstorms and a thick downpour like this one.

He remembers quite vividly how scared he had been. He had been so afraid of moving that he had ended up being outside in the storm for three days. He had gotten sick and mentally scarred from that experience after being found three days later.

He still had nightmares about it and hoped he could make it through the night or nights they might be stuck here, without alerting Captain Levi or Major Hanji. He started biting his lips again in his nervousness, something he always did when nervous, but never registers.

Captain Levi, on the other hand, saw that he was once again biting his lip and wondered what he was thinking about so graphically he started to gnaw on his lip. He wasn’t going to pressure The Brat into talking if he didn’t want to, that would just make the thing a lot worse, and considering they were stuck in this house, they needed to get along to make this expedition as smooth as possible and go on without a hitch. Besides The Brat would come talk to either him or Hanji when he wanted to, and he sincerely hoped Eren would actually go and talk about his nervous behavior.

He started helping The Brat out cleaning the kitchen. After all, if this storm held on they would be stuck here until it got better. Luckily they had food enough for a whole week, considering they never knew how long they would have been gone, but hopefully, they didn’t need to stay that long in this place.

Hanji has been forced by both Eren and Levi to clean off before tracking through the half-clean house. They did not like the idea to clean this place more than necessary.

When the kitchen was sparkly clean they picked up the different food that they would be eating tonight. Hanji then came bouncing inside the kitchen and looked around and gave up an appreciated whistle.

“Ooh! So pretty and clean!” They said with a big smile and sat on a chair. Both Levi and Eren had made a good job cleaning the now sparkly clean kitchen form a dust infested kitchen. Eren gave up a bright smile as a thanks and Levi, well he just grunted and threw some food in front of Hanji and they all started eating in silence.

Eren then got up and started rummaging through the bag, making both Hanji and Levi stop talking to each other and look over. Levi actually got a bit stunned at what he saw.

Eren had brought a tea set and was now making tea.

“I hope you don’t mind Major Hanji that I only brought a tea set, do you want some?” Eren asked with a smile and Hanji nodded and turned and glanced at Levi that looked oddly at Eren. Eren, on the other hand, was oblivious to the looks he got and just continued making the tea to all three of them.

Levi couldn’t see what kind of tea it was, but he had to admit, The Brat knew what he was doing when he made his tea. It looked like he put some leafs in it together with some herbs and now both Levi and Hanji got curious about how the tea would taste.

Not five minutes later the tea was done and he placed three cups on the table and served them tea. Levi took his steaming cup of tea and took a sip and was surprised. Not only was it different from the one he had been served before it was also very good, it tasted like mint and it gave a nice warm feeling when drinking it.

Hanji drank it too, squealing their head off in happiness.

“Eren! What is this tea? And what did you put in it except Mint?” They asked and Levi just sat there looking content with drinking his tea in silence but glanced at Eren. Also very curious about how he had acquired this skill.

“Well, you know my dad was a Doctor, and he let me help him with patients when they came over being sick. So I learned a lot from him. This mixture is good for preventing having a cold, I thought it was a good idea to have it made, considering the weather, and I don’t think being sick with a cold almost out in nowhere is good.” Eren said with a small smile and Hanji nodded their head in fascination. They didn’t know Eren knew some about being a Doctor, that was news, good news mind you.

“What about the one you usually serve Levi in the morning Eren?” They asked and he smiles and Levi now looked at Eren. He had wanted to ask that himself, because he really like the tea blend, more so than the one he used to drink.

“Oh, that one, I like to call that Earl Grey. It is a black tea, very popular to breakfast where I came from.” He said with a smile and Levi wondered how he even got the ingredients to make tea. So he just asked.

“How do you even get the ingredients? I heard that it’s really hard to, that’s why Tea is so expensive.” Levi said and poured himself another cup.

“If you know what to look for in the nature you won’t have any problems, I have actually my own stash with different tea flavors, do you want to test them out when we get back Captain?” Eren asked with a smile and Levi nodded. If what he said was true, maybe he never needed to buy more tea from the market and waste all that money on something he won’t drink anymore. Not after tasting Erens tea at least.

“I’d like that.” He said and Eren nodded and gave up a big yawn and both Levi and Hanji couldn’t help but see how cute it made him look.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Hanji said and they both nodded and went separate ways for the night.  


☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  


Eren woke up, he became startled and started to shake when he heard the thunder outside. He peaked up from under the blanket and hugged his pillow close. The thunder and lightning was lighting up the night sky, and Eren was scared.

It didn’t help that he had a nightmare from when he was small. He could still feel the lingering pain from the broken leg he had endured for three days.

While it wasn’t the most traumatic experience he has had in his life, it still tore at him mentally. He was after all only 5.

The thunder and lightning hit again and he flinched.

He curled up under his blanket and hoped it would stop, be he didn’t have very high hopes for it.

He laid there, with tears in his eyes, and his pillow was wet with all the tears that had fallen from his beautiful eyes.

It was only a moment later he rose from the bed. The blanket around himself like a lifeline and pillow hugged close to his chest.

The storm outside gave up a particularly loud howl, making Eren hurry and stumble over to the door right in front of his own room.

He knocked quietly on the door hoping the person would hear. Eren was now a shaking mess, standing there with his blanket and pillow with tears down his cheeks.

Luckily for Eren the person had woken up and was now standing in front of him looking at Eren with worry.

“C-Captain...” Eren said and flinched again when the storm made itself know once again and Levi looked at the pathetic mess that was standing in front of him. When he saw Eren flinch at the loud noise outside he came to the conclusion that The Brat was probably afraid of thunderstorms.

“Eren? What do you want?” He asked. While he wasn’t cruel enough to send the brat away in his state he wanted to hear Eren himself ask if he could stay the night.

“C-C-Captain...c-can I s-s-sleep with y-y-you?” he stuttered with a small voice and looked at Levi with his big beautiful Aquamarine eyes filled with tears. He didn’t like seeing those beautiful eyes so sad and afraid.

Levi nodded and stepped aside and Eren walked in with shaky legs and Levi closed the door and pulled the drapes to cover the windows and dragged Eren to the double bed standing in the middle of the room. He could feel Erens fear because he gripped his hand tightly and was still shaking.

The thunder hit again and Eren flew to the bed and hid under Levis cover and peaked up. Levi, on the other hand, made his way over and laid down next to where Eren had curled up. He carefully took his blanket and tucked Eren in properly and Eren looked at him with big and afraid eyes and Levi just sighed and pulled Eren closer.

Eren froze for a moment but relaxed when he felt the warm and comforting embrace of his Captain, and he snuggled closer to that sturdy chest and started shaking when the storm howled once again.

Levi decided to just leave it and hold Eren until he fell asleep, but he doubted Eren would actually sleep much this night.

In the end, he ended up hugging the teen close and drag his fingers through those beautiful chocolate locks of hair until he felt Eren had fallen asleep against him but had an iron grip on him, so Levi decided to finally go to sleep after seeing how peaceful Eren looked. Levi burrowed his nose in the brown locks and he could smell Erens distinguished smell, it was nice.

Levi was now on his way to fall asleep to when he noticed that the storm was about to die down and he gave a small smile that was hidden in Erens hair and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his Brat in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I hope it was okay, and the spelling and grammar correct, I didn’t have much time proofread it before posting it *cries silent tears* because I had other work to do *huffs and puffs*
> 
> I accept request, so if you want to see something specific leave a comment below and tell me :3


End file.
